


Between Two Storms

by funkyfood4



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfood4/pseuds/funkyfood4
Summary: “So rarely does it thunder in autumn. Yet here Todd is, duvet pulled up to his chin, a shiver running down his spine every time the thunder cracks down like a whip.”Or: Todd is scared of thunder, Neil comforts him.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Between Two Storms

So rarely does it thunder in autumn. Yet here Todd is, duvet pulled up to his chin, a shiver running down his spine every time the thunder cracks down like a whip. 

Loud noises had always startled Todd, but thunderstorms utterly terrified him. He isn’t sure when it all began. Maybe it was his elementary school teacher who always insisted on tapping his wooden pointer on the blackboard obnoxiously loud. Maybe it was the sound his father’s hand would make when it came in contact with his cheek. 

It’s silly. Something childish that he should have grown out of years ago. But that doesn’t stop Todd from gasping when one particularly deafening thunderclap shakes the window beside him violently in it’s frame. 

“Todd?” The voice is quiet, it’s source barely illuminated in the pitch dark room. 

Todd swallows hard in an attempt to lessen his trembling. “Yeah?” His voice quivers.

The bedding on the other side of the room rustles softly as Neil turns to face his friend.   
“You okay?” His voice is thick with sleep and concern. 

“Mhm.” Nodding his head even though he knows that Neil can’t see him. He’s stiff, waiting in agony for the next clap of thunder.

“Is it the storm?” Neil finally asks. Todd doesn’t answer. It’s quiet for a moment, before there’s another rustling of bedsheets. 

“Get in.”

Todd freezes. Not understanding at first what Neil is asking of him. Until it hits him.  
Is Neil really offering to share his bed with him? 

“C’mon, I want to go back to sleep.” His words are teasing, but his tone is soft with apprehension.

Todd pulls back his own covers slowly. Tiptoeing to the other side of the room before cautiously slipping into his friend’s bed. Neil must be able to feel how rigid Todd’s body still is. Both from the anticipation of more thunder and the fact that he is currently in bed with Neil Perry.

With Todd still turned away from him, Neil begins to softly rub circles on his back.  
“It’s alright, Todd. It’s just me.” Neil whispers. And Todd wants to sob at this, the pure gentleness of it. It’s something that he has never experienced before. 

Todd lets out an audible sigh and he can almost feel Neil’s soft smirk behind him.   
And for a moment Todd forgets about the storm, forgets about the risk of getting caught like this in his roommate’s bed in the morning, allows himself to bask in the warm comfort that Neil is providing him. 

With the combination of the soothing circles that he continues to draw on his back, and the added body heat, Todd is drifting into a dreamless sleep within seconds.


End file.
